The invention relates to a measurement device for determining the oxygen activity in molten metal or slag melts with a measurement head, which is arranged at one end of a carrier tube and on which an electro-chemical measurement cell is arranged. The electrochemical measurement cell has a solid electrolyte tubule, which is closed on one side and contains on its closed end a reference material and an electrode. The electrode extends out of the opposite end of the solid electrolyte tubule. In addition, the invention relates to a solid electrolyte tubule for an electro-chemical measurement cell.
Such measurement devices are known, for example, from German Patent DE 31 52 318C2. The sensor described there is used for measuring the concentration of oxygen in molten metal. Similar measurement devices are also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,578, German published patent application DE 28 10 134 A1, or German Patent DE 26 00 103 C2. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,641 a sensor is disclosed, which has a coating made from zirconium silicate and zirconium dioxide.